


Calentine's Day

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [28]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: Obi-Wan does his research on romance.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Stand-alones [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/298217
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Master Apprentice Archive





	Calentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen/gifts), [davaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davaia/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta Helen  
> Laura McEwan for posting to [Master and Apprentice on Dreamwidth](https://masterandapprentice.dreamwidth.org/)  
> Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3  
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia 
> 
> Here are the Valentine Arcadias:  
> 2004 -- [Valentines by Design](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1793572)  
> 2005 -- [Valentine's Day at the Gardens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819438)  
> 2006 -- [A Newlywed Valentine's Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1843597)  
> 2007 -- [Valentine's Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1907910)  
> 2008 -- [Valentine's Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4149957)  
> 2009 -- [Valentine's Cruise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4209441) (my favorite)  
> 2010 -- [Valentine Woods](http://archiveofourown.org/series/71628)  
> 2011 -- [Valentine Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4359491)  
> 2012 -- [Valentine Tuesday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4388390)  
> 2013 -- [One Enchanted Valentine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4388390) by obi1mcgregor  
> 2014 -- [Valentine's Year](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1183910)  
> 2015 -- [Valentines by Firelight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3239003)  
> 2016 -- [Valentine Sweet Sixteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5728579)  
> 2016 -- [Valentined ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6039943)  
> 2017 -- [Valentine Treat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9549755)  
> 2018 -- [The Blue Swordfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484454)  
> 2019 -- [Visions of Arcadia – Unification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794343)

Obi-Wan was intrigued.

The Jedi's premier team of Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi were scheduled to depart for a Mid-Rim planet by the name of Calentine Two next week to negotiate a trade treaty with seven rival factions. But he'd just found out, through dint of his usual granular research, that its people had a custom which interested him greatly on a personal level.

Once a year, couples on the planet celebrated a holiday called Calentine's Day, when romance ruled just about every aspect of daily life. Obi-Wan grinned as he read the entries with descriptions of intimate dinners for two, strolls in the bylatha gardens, scented baths, snuggling in front of fireplaces, and candlelit dances.

He found it utterly charming.

He imagined doing all of those things with Qui-Gon, just as he'd imagined a future with him since he was a young man of twenty. He quickly realized that this custom was just what he needed to begin his courtship of Qui-Gon in the right way. It gave him a means to act on his feelings without chancing a change in their relationship if his former Master was not interested. For he had loved Qui-Gon for years now but never had been able to actually say it to him.

Obi-Wan decided that late meal the next day was the perfect opportunity to put his plans into motion. He enlisted Bant to get the expensive brand of Davaia's Coco-Go-Nutty-Nuts at a little chocolatier's store on the 2,222 level of Coruscant's finest shopping district, reminding her to keep them away from Mace or there wouldn't be any left for Qui-Gon. He asked Reeft to pick up a fruit pie at Maran's Bake Shop a couple of hours before dinnertime, taking a chance that he wouldn't eat it on the way home. Just in case, he gave Reeft extra credits to buy treats for himself.

Then he ordered an expensive late meal from the commissary, happy to part with the additional credits for the Temple's coffers because he knew that they would be well-spent. As a personal gift for Qui-Gon, he chose a green tunic bordered with blue hulaka flowers, which not-so-coincidentally matched the deep blue of Qui-Gon's eyes.

Now all he had to do was wait.

But the intervening hours seemed to pass slower than his entire apprenticeship, and that included the course on Hutt philosophy, which he had taken - with much grumbling - as a Junior Padawan. 

Remembering the fancy clothes he'd seen in the Encyclopedia Holographia entry for Calentine Two, he gussied up for the occasion. He chose to wear a blue tunic embroidered with green amalka leaves that he'd first worn to a party to celebrate the successful treaty negotiations on Devaron last year, prompting the prime minister to call Qui-Gon and him 'The Two Gentlemen de Varona' with a bow and a flourish.

Imagining the two of them together in their complementary outfits as if they were on a date sent a thrill of pleasure coursing through Obi-Wan. He took a shower and combed his lengthening copper hair, then donned the tunic over a new pair of brown leggings and the soft easy shoes he liked to use when he was lucky enough to be off-duty in the Temple.

Then he waited some more.

When Qui-Gon came home from a sparring match with Mace, Obi-Wan was ready for him at the work table near the front door. He was completing the grades for an exam on Diplomatic Etiquette at the Jedi Academy but had an ear cocked for his former Master's arrival for most of the evening.

Obi-Wan rose to greet him. "Hello there, Qui-Gon. Did you have a good time?" he asked with a welcoming grin. He was close enough to smell the clean sweat that blended with the unique scent of Qui-Gon Jinn, and a full-on aphrodisiac could not have had a more potent effect on him.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened when he saw his friend in his Calentine-themed finery. "Hello, Obi-Wan. You look wonderful this evening. Is there a special occasion that I've forgotten about?"

"Well, I was hoping it might turn into one," Obi-Wan answered cryptically as he gave Qui-Gon the package with the new tunic that he was holding. "This may help after you've showered. I've been inspired by our upcoming mission to Calentine Two," he added even more cryptically, earning an eye crinkle from Qui-Gon...

...Whose eyes sparkled with sudden interest. He said, "Thank you. I'll see you soon," then headed for his bedroom with a spring in his step, apparent even after his long match with Mace.

Obi-Wan was thrumming with anticipation. He made last-minute preparations for their dinner and puttered around their quarters, making everything gleam as brightly as Qui-Gon's eyes had just now.

In the time it took his former Master to come back to join him, the little table in the common room was covered with many of his favorite dishes: greens from their own garden on the terrace, with silaisa dressing on the side; savory dilinta dumplings in brosan gravy; whole grains with a spiced cheese sauce; warm garay bread. Obi-Wan had chosen a fine wine from Alderaan - which Bail Organa had given them last year from one of his own vineyards - to complement their meal. He was saving their dessert as a surprise: the fresh-baked berrafruit pie Reeft had picked up from Maran's, miraculously still in one piece.

After Qui-Gon returned to the common room, Obi-Wan's eyes widened in delight, a fact that the Master did not fail to notice. Qui-Gon looked more scrumptious than the feast - not easy to do - in his new tunic.

"You look wonderful yourself," said Obi-Wan, amazed that Qui-Gon looked even better than he had imagined.

Qui-Gon's own eyes lit up when he saw the delectable spread, and his smile deepened at Obi-Wan's pleased grin. "Oh, Obi-Wan! A feast for two - how thoughtful of you."

"My pleasure, Qui-Gon. You could do with some pampering," Obi-Wan said.

"And so could you," said Qui-Gon, pondering all the ways he could return the favor in the future.

They filled their plates with salad, and Obi-Wan opened and poured the small bottle of wine. As they ate the greens, they began to chat in between bites.

"So, you haven't told me about your match with Mace yet," said Obi-Wan, knowing that Qui-Gon always enjoyed sparring with him.

"It was very invigorating, but we fought to a draw, as usual these days," Qui-Gon said, "Just like you and me, if you come to think about it."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "And it's only taken me 14 years to achieve it," he said in self-deprecation. He noticed Qui-Gon had made short work of his salad, so he started to ladle dumplings onto their plates.

"Mmmmm. These are better than the last time we had them on Ryloth," said Qui-Gon, "and come to think of it, this wine is better than Rylothian Ale."

Obi-Wan raised his glass. "High praise, indeed. The Organas would put their imprimatur on nothing less."

Qui-Gon clinked glasses with him. "To my charming host and our delightful feast!"

Both of them drank their Alderaanian wine with relish, and an even more mellow vibe settled over the room.

Many dumplings later - especially for Qui-Gon - they started on the whole-grain entree. The ireia cheese was just the piquant touch of flavor it needed. They went on to discuss the Ormontere Accord, which they had negotiated last month, between morsels of this delicacy.

"Ah, what a meal, Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon. "I've had nothing finer at state banquets. And the company is much more congenial." He raised his glass to his host again, then drank from it.

Obi-Wan did the same."And it's not over yet," he said mischievously. He got up and brought their dessert to the table.

The pie was Qui-Gon's favorite, as he could tell from the delicious scent in the room before he even saw it. "Berrafruit pie - the only thing that could have made this feast any better." He covered Obi-Wan's hand with his huge paw, and said, "Thank you so much for everything."

Obi-Wan felt warm down to his toes. "My pleasure, Qui-Gon." He gave him a big piece, while taking a more moderate one for himself.

The two of them ate leisurely, in no hurry for the festivities to stop. After the last crumb was gone, they talked about the new vegetables in Master Yoda's garden and Bant's advanced swimming classes for the Senior Padawans, blithely ignoring their seventh-hour classes tomorrow morning.

"How about sitting on the terrace with me?" Qui-Gon asked, not ready to end their evening together quite yet. "It looks like a beautiful time to be out in the cool air."

"I'd love to," said Obi-Wan, delighted at Qui-Gon's romantic choice of setting, especially knowing that he was almost always happier outdoors.

The men cleared the table, and only their Jedi fortitude got the two to do the dishes and put them away before going outside. They strolled to the terrace looking out on the gardens, the night breeze invigorating them as they sat on their usual chairs. Neither man was in a hurry to break their companionable silence, content to let the jasai birds and rustling leaves speak for them.

It felt like a meditation on love.

Finally, Obi-Wan said, "I've been doing a bit of research for our next mission, and there is a local custom on Calentine Two that I was hoping you would enjoy." He added earnestly, "It was just the inspiration I needed for our little feast for two."

"I spent a month there when I was first Knighted, and I'm glad to hear that you're not talking about the fire-eaters at the Summer Festival," Qui-Gon said with an irrepressible smile. "They were certainly memorable. Talk about inflammatory," he teased.

"Oho, very funny," said Obi-Wan with a laugh, privately loving it when Qui-Gon returned his teasing in kind. "Have you ever heard of something called Calentine's Day?"

Qui-Gon's smile widened to match his stature. "Indeed I have." He continued with his heart in his eyes, "And I think it must have been invented for the two of us."

"I think so, too." Greatly daring, Obi-Wan reached over to intertwine his fingers with Qui-Gon's.

Qui-Gon squeezed his hand as if he'd done so every night for years. He was all warmth and caring. "I love you, Obi-Wan."

"Oh, Qui-Gon, I love you so." Obi-Wan gazed at him with years of adoration in his eyes, newly visible after being reined in for what seemed like an eon.

"I'm in awe of your bravery, my Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon. "Without the epiphany of your date night, I don't know when I would have found the courage to tell you how I feel."

They stood up as one and melted into each other's arms, so close that they looked like a single being. Their very first kiss was a thing of wonder. It tasted of love, of desire, of joy. Not to mention berrafruit.

"Ah, Obi-Wan, I've never known romantic love before this, and it's beyond my wildest fantasies already." Qui-Gon kissed his forehead tenderly.

"I feel exactly the same way," Obi-Wan breathed. "Still can't quite believe it."

Qui-Gon kissed him again. "I guess I'll just have to keep kissing you until you do."

Both of them chuckled, then Obi-Wan snuggled into him even closer. "And I guess that will take forever," Obi-Wan said on a happy sigh.

Qui-Gon said, "I like the sound of that - forever."

"Me too." Obi-Wan grinned up at him. "In fact, it's my favorite word."

Qui-Gon could not resist kissing him once more, an even better dessert than the berrafruit pie.

Obi-Wan was curious about one tiny detail that had gotten all of this started. "Do you know who decided to assign us the mission to Calentine Two?" he asked between kisses.

"Why, Master Yoda himself, of course," Qui-Gon answered with a wink.

Both of them chuckled when they heard a joyful cackle on the breeze.


End file.
